


Snowed In

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Ficlet, M/M, Snowed In, Vacation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Soft flakes of white snow was beginning to fall from the greyish sky above. Even though the room was warm, Haxus couldn’t help but shiver at the view. He wasn’t particularly fond of snowy landscape, so barren and devoid of life. Though it was probably untrue, it felt as if they were the only living being in the area; him and Sendak.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> based on [this art](https://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com/post/167137466262/haxus-mini-event-day-3-vacationau-au-where%22) by lotors-saltwife. please listen to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=jbtel9K6fVY) while reading ♥️

The trek to the cabin was really nothing like the rigorous training he had to go through as a cadet. There was a Human-made path that should’ve made their walk relatively easier. Still, years of peace and doing absolutely nothing more strenuous than walking around the ship made Haxus soft.  _ Out of shape _ .

 

He should’ve known to listen to Kolivan about following the Blades’ training — but of course, he did not listen, curse his own pride. Now, he was regretting it as he trudged through the thick, knee-high snow, trying to catch up to the ball of fur who was practically prancing in utter delight way ahead of him. 

 

Sendak’s ancestral war-clan, the Dalvarian, was genetically engineered to adapt to snowy terrains like this — thicker pelt, sinewy legs made to walk or run on the snow. Unlike him, Haxus’ war-clan, the Hili, was best suited for forest terrains. He had to bundle up in three layers of clothing — which, in turn, made moving even more difficult. Not to mention that he was also carrying a bag of necessities for their short stay.

 

Sendak turned to face him, a wide grin splitting his face and showing rows of sharp fangs that glinted in the sunlight. At least the vacation made Sendak happy, Haxus mused— it had been awhile since he saw his mate this overjoyed. It made him wanted to murder his mate less.

 

"You are truly out of shape." Sendak laughed.

 

"Shut up", Haxus griped.

 

"We really should have rented one of those 'dog-sled' thing." At least Sendak had slowed down his pace to match Haxus'.

 

"I do not trust those carnivorous mutts."

 

"They are domesticated."

 

Yes, Shiro had told them that. The 'tour guide' told them that. Still, the first time Haxus saw one pack of those carnivores, they were ripping fresh meat to shreds, bright red blood staining the snow underneath like some kind of gruesome painting. Shouldn't be a problem to him, normally, and it wasn’t like he or Sendak couldn’t subdue the beast if they ever tried to attack them.

 

Peace truly had made him  _ soft _ .

 

Haxus didn't know if he should mourn the loss of the warrior inside him. With no more battles to be done, only peace talks, Haxus adapted to desk work for the Blade of Marmora. It wasn’t bad for a job, actually. He was still dealing with tech-related work, relaying communications to one member of the Voltron Coalition to another. It suited his skills more.

 

There were still a few dissents coming from the oldest colonies of the Empire, but they rarely needed the rebel forces for that. That was one downside of working together with the greatest weapon the Universe had ever seen, he supposed. When there was no longer major threat like Emperor Zarkon, other opposing forces looked like fleas compared to  _ Voltron _ .

 

"You're quiet", Sendak's murmurs brought him out of his sulking.

 

"I am enjoying the sight", Haxus retorted sardonically.

 

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

 

Either Sendak was purposely ignoring Haxus' inner thoughts or he was being obtuse on purpose, Haxus didn't know, but he knew that his mate wasn't a buffoon. Sendak took him for this vacation to 'wind down'. But they had different meaning for 'winding down'.

 

The Blade of Marmora now served as a peacekeeping taskforce for the New Union of the Galra People. While Haxus was more often cooped up in the Communication Hub, Sendak was still occasionally joining the fight with the Blade of Marmora and the Coalition. Sendak's definition of 'winding down' meant nothing particularly interesting happening, while Haxus was itching for  _ something actually happening. _

 

So they reached a compromise. A week in a Canadian cabin, smack dab in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but snowy forest all around. Haxus just didn't understand why it had to be  _ snowy _ .

 

"Curse your war-clan ancestors", Haxus muttered.

 

Sendak turned again to him. "You said something?"

 

Huffing and puffing, Haxus filled his lungs with cold, freezing air that cut into his lungs. "I said, curse your ancestors!"

 

Sendak laughed even louder.

 

—

 

The wooden cabin was even smaller than Haxus expected.

 

Perhaps because it was built to accommodate Humans instead of Galra. It made out of woods and looked practically  _ ancient _ , but still standing sturdily despite everything. Obviously, there were additions to fit newer Human technology here and there, like the door lock that Sendak was currently struggling to access. His hand was gigantic compared to the Human-sized touch screen.

 

“Let me”, Haxus offered, too eager to finally get inside and be free of his clothing. Sendak stepped aside wordlessly and Haxus easily pressed the Human lettering that allowed them to open the front door.

 

Sendak actually had to duck to enter the room, as the doorway would surely hit him in the forehead. Haxus followed behind his mate and shutting the door behind him. 

 

As warm air hit him in the face, Haxus felt like he could weep from relief. Someone had already turned on the heater, perhaps the cabin manager. He didn’t waste any more time as he began to strip off his jackets right at the front steps.

 

“At least get inside proper, you degenerate.” Sendak threw him a lecherous grin. Haxus threw his hat to his mate’s face, which only caused Sendak to laugh jovially.

 

Sendak was really in a good mood. Haxus found it to become contagious, as he found a smile spreading upon his own lips.

 

Sendak pulled Haxus for a quick nuzzling, before helping him to settle down. They put their belongings in the bedroom upstairs, a modest looking room with a bed huge enough for them both. There was a large window overlooking the snowy forest.

 

Soft flakes of white snow was beginning to fall from the greyish sky above. Even though the room was warm, Haxus couldn’t help but shiver at the view. He wasn’t particularly fond of snowy landscape, so barren and devoid of life. Though it was probably untrue, it felt as if they were the only living being in the area; him and Sendak.

 

Fine fur brushed against the back of his neck, and Haxus involuntarily shut his eyes as Sendak hugged him from behind. His mate radiated warmth that seeped into his skin and deeper into his core; like a bright brilliant sun, like fire that lit up the heat in his loins.

 

When Sendak nipped at his ear teasingly, Haxus knew his mate’s intention then. A shaky sigh escaped his lips; he let his mate shower him with gentle love bites and affectionate nuzzles.

 

Usually, Sendak would be content to let Haxus take control. Not today, apparently. Haxus let out a moan as Sendak’s nips became more insistent, more desperate, and he could only comply when his mate lowered him to the carpeted floor.

 

It felt good.

 

He stripped off all his clothes and discarded it away so they wouldn’t get dirtied, but Sendak didn’t seem bothered by that. Instead, he parted Haxus’ legs and plunged two fingers into his wet folds.

 

Sendak’s fingers were larger than his own. They twisted and stretched Haxus’ dripping passage, oh so torturously slow, sending him keening and writhing in pleasure. In that moment, Haxus knew that Sendak was purposely avoiding the sensitive nubs inside with the precision of someone who knew his body so intimately.

 

“Sendak”, Haxus growled, though it was hard to be threatening when his voice was shaking so badly.

 

“Yes, my love?” Sendak smiled, the corners of his lips curling upwards in sadistic manner.

 

“Let me come you—  _ ooohh! _ ”

 

Haxus pressed his thighs around Sendak’s head, keening as his mate flicked his tongue against one of the nubs. His fingers still hadn’t stopped their ministration, thrusting in and out languidly. It drove Haxus crazy how Sendak somehow managed to barely graze the rows of nubs with ease.

 

“Beg for it”, Sendak’s smile was even wider, like a hungry predator staring down upon his prey. There was a droplet of fluid at the corner of his lips; the sight filled Haxus with an unbearable urge to kiss him, to let him fuck with his tongue, reaching deep inside him until his core burst like a supernova.

 

Before he knew it, the word slipped past his lips sweetly. “ _ Please _ ”, he begged, and Sendak immediately surged down.

 

Sendak fucked him with his fingers and tongue, claws deliciously raking at the rows of bumps and the mound where Haxus’ cock was still sheathed. It sent a surge of pleasure that shook him to his cores— and Haxus struggled to find purchase before he settled his fingers found fur and  _ pulled _ .

 

Vaguely, he could hear Sendak growling, but his mind was completely gone when Sendak added third finger, then fourth, and pierced the slit of his mound with his tongue, ripping orgasm from Haxus so violently. 

 

It felt as if he was being taken apart piece by piece, molecule by molecule, and his cells were tingling pleasantly in the afterglow. His legs fell to the sides uselessly. Then, Sendak emerged, face completely drenched in slick and purplish fluids, and Haxus felt a wave of possessiveness that he didn’t even bother to deny. He pulled Sendak down and smothered him in heated kisses, licking his own fluids from Sendak’s lips and chin. Sendak’s breath warmed him in ways that nothing else could and Haxus was devouring the heat like a starving beast.

 

“Damn Hax”, Sendak breathed once their kiss broke. Hot breaths puffed between them, and Haxus thought his mate looked utterly  _ beautiful _ like this, face darkening with desire and the fur surrounding his face a tangled mess.

 

There was a bathroom that they could use to clean up, equipped with clearwater hot enough to scald skin. Sendak pampered him and peppered kisses all over his body as they bathed. In turns, Haxus took care of his fur, untangling the knots one by one and brushing the pelt until it was smooth and shiny.

 

Once they were done, they went poking through the cabin. In the lounging room, there was a crackling blaze on the hearth with a set of plush looking couch sitting right in front of it. Immediately, Haxus knew where his favorite part of the cabin would be. 

 

The windows were sealed against the weather, preventing cold air from getting in and hot air from getting out. Decapitated head of bizarre looking creatures lined upon the wall; the light from the fireplace cast eerie shadows upon the taxidermied decorations.

 

Somehow, Haxus couldn’t shake the feeling that they were all staring at him — a foolish thought. He shrugged the feeling and went to prepare the food.

 

Humans had nothing like synthesizer technology which all Galra were reliant on, so they had to resort to primitive food-making. It was pretty crude, in Haxus’ opinion, as there was no way to know the exact nutritional content inside the manually-prepared food.

 

Oh well, it wasn’t like they would be staying here forever.

 

Sendak sauntered into the food preparation area and immediately slid his arms around Haxus’ waist. Though he flinched a bit at his mate’s cold metal hand, Haxus immediately melted into the touch — Sendak was like a walking furnace, radiating heat whenever he went.

 

“Keith texted to say that it’s going to storm”, Sendak said, and Haxus could feel his mate’s breath hot against his neck.

 

It was, he decided,  _ very _ distracting. The meal he was preparing was simple enough and actually looked appetizing — something called  _ tomato soup _ — but he didn’t want to accidentally spill something just because his mate thought it would be the best time to get intimate.

 

Haxus hummed. “I can see that.”

 

The wind was beginning to quicken earlier. It rattled at the glass panels, but not hard enough to break it. It made him feel glad that both of them were safe in the cabin and warm — he couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if they were trapped outside, in the middle of a storm.

 

Whatever Sendak was saying next was lost on the crook of Haxus’ neck as he buried his face there. Haxus sighed, resigned, and reached out a hand to give the top of his mate’s head light scritches.

 

Then, the light went out.

 

It took Haxus three full ticks to realize what was happening.

 

“Oh, please!” Haxus shouted to the darkness. The fire from the hearth still provided enough light for him to see, but without the electricity, he couldn't finish preparing the meal — not to mention the  _ heater _ . 

 

“We should probably check the generator”, Sendak suggested, having released Haxus from his embrace; and Haxus was beginning to feel chill seeping through his casual clothes.

 

“The generator is outside”, Haxus pointed out. Sendak tilted his head, and in that moment, Haxus just  _ knew _ . 

 

“No.”

 

He would  _ not _ brace the snowstorm just to check the generator. Sendak could carry him kicking and screaming, or plead him that both of them needed his expertise now more than ever — but Haxus wouldn’t give in.

 

He wouldn’t.

 

Eventually, Sendak’s resolve broke and his shoulders lowered in resignation. “Very well. It can wait until the storm passes.”

 

Haxus blinked, but was pleased.

 

—

 

Haxus took the unfinished soup to heat over the hearth while Sendak took blankets and pillows from the bedroom. Together, they built a nest in front of fireplace; it was inadequate, essentially  _ nothing _ like the one waiting them back at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. While they waited for the meals to finish, Haxus got back into the thermalwear and wrapped a blanket tight around him.

 

“Is it really that cold for you?” Sendak asked as he settled down in the middle of the nest, amusement clear in his voice. Haxus huffed and slowly sipped at the warm soup from the bowl in his hands.

 

Going to this cabin for a vacation was probably a mistake, but it wasn’t like he resented Sendak for it. After all, he couldn’t really complain when he enjoyed their quiet time together, though it would be better if he didn’t have to wear insulated thermalwear from nose to toe.

 

“It’s not that bad, I suppose…” Haxus muttered as he toyed with the bowl in his hands. It warmed up his palms pleasantly. The thick reddish sludge inside it swirled lazily. “We could’ve had worse.”

 

Sendak hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re right. We could be trapped in the snowstorm. Outside. Or stranded in an uninhabitable planet somewhere.”

 

And that would be a real nightmare, wouldn’t it?

 

They continued to eat in silence, with the winds raging outside the cabin and the blaze crackling inside the fireplace. In the dark, the Universe seemed to narrow between him and Sendak; everything else was unimportant. Inconsequential. 

 

Haxus put his bowl to the side and easily crossed the gap between them, head resting easily in the softness of his mate’s fur like he belonged there. Sendak wrapped the blanket around them both and pulled him into the embrace tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
